the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Series: Family Jewels - Money and Death
is the third season of the Secrets Series. Being a bloodbath of a season, Family Jewels held an interesting storyline and some moments that kept everyone on their feet. Hosts Players NPCs 'Map:' fjmap3.jpg fjmap2.jpg fjmap1.jpg Timeline Day 1 * Nathaniel pulls the lever, the seven days begin * Faye claws LaShandria's eye * Wesley goes to the kitchen to have a snack * Jamie went to the kitchen and made tea, she then delieved it to Anna. *The whole house hears a scream, upon further investigation, Anna's dead body is found. She has red marks around her neck, tea is spilled around her body. *Jean Pierre serves dinner for the 17 remaining in the house. Day 2 * Jeremiah has not come to breakfast with the other residents * Faye has started showing signs of illness * Jamie asks what she should do to help, as she is the maid, Ingrid snaps at her to clean up. * Jeremia's dead body was found inside his room by Jamie, his stomach was repeatidly stabbed. *Jamie finds that there is a missing knife from the kitchen's knife rack * Jamie holds a meeting to find what happened * Jamie accuses Nuno of being the killer after Wesley walked in on his flushing something from the toilet * Leshandria stands directly behind Nuno in case he tries to escape * Nuno tries to prove his innocence * Nuno pulls out a ring and calls Ingrid out on killing Jeremia * Jamie finds blood stained hair and shows it at the meeting. * Jamie points at Faye and accuses her, Christopher and Nuno immediantly say thats stupid as a cat cannot stab. * Nuno brings a medium lengthed piece of hair to the meeting. * Nathaniel, Isabelle, Faye, Jamie and Jean Pierre are said to be suspects of the murder. * Jamie compares the hair to herself, it is lighter * Jean Pierre is supicious since he is the cook and he did not report a missing knife. * Nuno gives the hair to Helen to inspect * Nuno and Jamie wash the hair. *Jean Pierre is continued to be accused of being the murderer *Jamie, Wesley and Nuno find the air vent in the bathroom open, it is empty inside. *LeShandria runs out of the trial crying when she is accused of the murder * Nuno finds fingerprints, they are the same size as Isabella, Ruthie, Nathanie, Arnold, Cassandra or Christopher's hands *A scream is heard *Aurelio is found by Nathaniel in the corner of a rose bush, her head had been bashed and her neck slit. * LeShandria and Nuno find a blooded knife in the bushes by the pond, which to their surprise and they start screaming until someone arrives. * Wesley arrives and they explain the situation, they then compare the knife marks to the knife they're holding, it's the same. * Wesley locks Nathaniel in his room with handcuffs on. * Wesley locks up Nathaniel, however he isn't the killer * Wesley locks up Jean Pierre, however, he isn't the killer * Wesley locks up LeShandria, she is found to be the killer of Aurelio. * Jamie takes out a sword and prepares to execute LeShandria * Wesley locks up Jamie, however, she isn't found to be the killer. LeShandria, Wesley and Jamie start arguing about wiether to kill LeShandria or not. * LeShandria is tied up in her chair, Jamie takes a sword she hid and swings it on LeShandria's right ear, it falls to the blood and blood starts flowing from his ear. * Jamie then requests to chop off her other ear, which Wesley disagrees to, but says she can chop half of it off * LeShandria passes out. * Everyone goes to dinner, Ingrid goes to give LeShandria food. Day 3 * Everyone goes to breakfast, Robert and Ingrid are not present * Ingrid runs down the stairs, holding a knife in her hands, saying it was placed there. * Jamie takes the knife, going upto Ingrid's room, they find a blood smear on the bed and blood in the hallway. * Jamie follows a blood trail into Robert's room, she opens it to see his body, viciously stabbed to death. * Jamie calls out Ruthie, who might have done it. * Ingrid is accused. * Everyone's hands and feet where compared to the footprints that littered the floor of Ingrid and Robert's room * Jamie put Isabelle under arrest, she is found guilty of two murders. * Isabelle begs for her life. * Nuno and Jamie tie Isabelle to a pole, they then throw oil on her and set her alight. She burns and she soon dies. *Nuno tries to teach Faye how to fight, this ends with Jamie slicing through Faye's body, killing her. * During the night, Jamie screams, upon further investigation, she had been sliced through the shoulder. * Nuno found a blooded axe and pair of shoes in the bath. *A black hair is found on the axe, the shoe size is five and Jamie suspects Nuno as it all matches to him. *Nuno tries to compare the axe to the one found inside the shed, it is not the same. *Jamie searches her room for any more hairs, she finds the same black hairs as in the bathroom. *Nuno is found guilty of his attempted murder of Jamie. Day 4 *Albert is found dead. *Jamie and Nathaniel investigate it. * Jamie attempts to execute LeShandria, but finds out she escaped. *Jean Pierre is found dead. * LeShandria attempts to murder Nuno and Jamie, but fails and runs away. * Nuno accuses Jamie of the murders, so Jamie attempts to execute Nuno. *Wesley stabs Jamie before cutting her throat. *A knife is thrown into Wesley's back. * Nathaniel calls everyone left to the sitting room, suggesting they all stay there until the killer is caught. * Ruthie, Nathaniel, and Ingrid fight over the identity of the killer. *A large fire starts after LeShandria throws two molotov cocktails through the window, Ruthie is burried in ash, Cassandra is lost in the fire and Christopher starts coughing badly. *Ruthie is saved by Christopher and Nathaniel. * Ingrid finds Cassandra's dead body under the rubble. * Nathaniel accuses Ingrid to have murdered Agatha. *Nathaniel wants Ingrid to come outside but she refuses. *Ingrid runs to her room, crying. *Nathaniel takes Ruthie with him to show her evidence against Ingrid, while the others walk outside. Day 5 * Helen seems to be on the verge of a mental breakdown. * The sitting room is burnt. * LeShandria is found, stabbed to death. * Christopher is found, strangled with a rope. *Helen finds poisoned tea next to her bed, she starts accusing Nuno and Jace, since Ingrid was found with a bloody knife. *Jace and Nuno run to the shed, when inside they discovered a missing saw, the door then locks from the outside. *Nuno attempts to break the lock, he fails, he shouts for Ingrid to help, but she does not respond. *Nuno tries to get Helen to let them out, she refuses, trying to get the truth out. *Nuno breaks a part of the door with a shovel. Outside he sees two figures and a setting sun. *Nuno cuts himself. *Ingrid wants to help him, but Helen doesn't allow her to. *Nuno continues to break down the door. *Helen asks him to stop, and so he does. *Nuno asks to be released, but Helen doesn't trust him and accuses him of all unsolved murders. *Nuno defends himself. *Helen says that since she didn't do it, Ingrid didn't do it and Ruthie's an old lady, Nuno must've done it. *Helen brings up the attack on Jamie. Nuno mentions that Jamie was greedy and only wanted money. *After being called stupid by Nuno, Helen raises her knife against him. *Helen is afraid of dying, Nuno tells her to have faith. *Helen still wants to know who tried to kill her. *Ingrid suggests they all go to sleep. Nuno agrees so Ingrid unlocks the shed door. * Nuno runs to Jamie and Wesley's corpses and grab Jamie's handcuffs. * Nuno swings his shovel at Helen, who pulls out a machete and uses it to deflect his hit, they then face off in the garden. * Nuno then retreats to the armory, he finds that there are no weapons inside, upon checking the air vents there are two bags inside. He takes a pistol with twenty bullets inside and waits up all night to find Helen, she does not appear. * Nuno and Ruthie stay up all night, alternating sleep so they can keep a watch out for Helen. Day 6 * The remaining residents are awoken by a brick crashing through the window *Nuno gets a machete and a gun and goes to investigate with Ruthie *Nuno and Ruthie hide in the rose garden, which is having gasoline being poured into it *Helen is seen running back into the house, Nuno brings out his gun and starts firing at her. *Nuno hits Helen in the shoulder, she hits him in the arm and Ruthie in the leg, which causes Nuno to drop his gun. *As Nuno goes to grab his gun, Helen shoots him in the leg, Ruthie and Nuno both make it to the greenhouse. *Nuno and Ruthie runs outside, Nuno tells Ruthie to shoot Helen. *Ruthie misses and is shot in the head by Helen. *Nuno runs back to the greenhouse. *Once Nuno exits it again, Helen's gone. *Nuno goes inside the house and sees Helen at the stairway. *Nuno tries to shoot Helen, but he's out of bullets. *Helen pushes Nuno up against a wall, she proceeds to put her shotgun under his chin. *Nuno attempts to distract her and stab her, but the machete misses and it slides to the end of the room. *Nuno is suddenly coated with a layer of blood, he looks over to see Helen had been stabbed by an ice pick in the face, Ingrid holding the other end of it. *Nuno throws Helen's gun out the window and eats with Ingrid as the clock ticks to 12, the house rumbles. Day 7 *Nuno and Ingrid go downstairs and claim their respective prices. They proceed to leave the house with fake identities. As they walk away the house explodes getting rid of all the corpses. Category:Testing Area Category:Seasons Category:Secret Series